Family Matters
by hellsbells101
Summary: *Twisted Shorts* When Elena was in trouble Jonathon Gilbert contacted the one family member who could help -Buffy! Spark will certainly fly when Buffy and Damon meet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or the Vampire Diaries. I only own my twisted imagination!

* * *

Jonathon Gilbert was many things but stupid was not one of them. It was not very well known but in their family, if, there was a supernatural problem then there was a simple rule - Phone Buffy.

Buffy was a second cousin. She was also the bogeyman of all Vampires big or small. If there was anyone who could save his daughter life, then it was Buffy. He had told Isabelle as much, although he could understand her reluctance in calling in the slayer. Too bad, he did not care. Elena would be safe and that was all that mattered.

Damon was becoming frustrated, "What are you planning?"

He was nonchalant, "Isabelle is tracking down a family member."

Damon snorted, "A family member." he laughed bitterly, "I doubt any family member would be able to kill Klaus or Elijah."

Gilbert was smirking in his self-assured way, that really made Damon want to smack him. John's cell ringing broke the tense silence. John smiled, "Oh thank you. What when? Yes that's right she's tracked it down."

Damon looked at him in confusion, whoever was on the phone had made John go from tense to at ease.

The gathering was there, Elijah sitting smug and pretty front and centre. Jenna sat bound at his feet; Alaric hissed seeing her in such a way.

Elijah hissed furiously, "I wanted the girl. You will bring her to me."

A Californian voice, from behind a tree disturbed the tense silence, "I'm thinking no."

Elijah looked curiously at this new player. Her power was intoxicating; he cocked his head to the side. "Who are you?"

"A concerned cousin of Elena's." The quip came as easy as breathing.

He frowned, "What of the woman?"

Buffy smiled but it never reached her eyes, "She'll stay alive as well."

He was truly enchanted, the woman moved like a predator and he was intrigued. "What are you?"

Buffy grinned, "Your end." She then frowned before looking to Damon and winking, "Too much?"

Damon had seen and done much in his vampire life but he was currently very confused. He watched at the tiny blonde stalked up to Elijah without a care in the world.

Damon would never have believed it if he had not been there. He watched a tiny, Californian blonde hand one of the most feared Originals his ass on a plate. Things only truly clicked for Damon when he saw the scythe appear.

Jesus Christ, Elena was related to the Slayer Queen. Well, it certainly explained her complete lack of fear when it came to being surrounded by Vampires. He moved quickly to Elena side and helped her free Jenna. Stefan and Alaric were fighting anyone who came close to the family.

Katherine looked delighted by this turn of events. She would, she was a vampire that did not like being under any ones thumb. As soon as she felt the compulsion lift, she was out of there. She would let the others deal with this twisted, tangled mess.

Elijah licked his bloodied lip, "You're human!"

Buffy cocked her head to the side, "Hmm, I'm special."

Damon rolled his eyes, "She's the slayer moron."

Buffy was trying to ignore the fuzzy feelings. It was too bad, she had a type and Damon ticked all the boxes on her list. However, before she settled any itches, she wanted Elena and Jenna safe. Bonnie grinned; she really liked how this woman rolled. She started to evoke her magic to help. She put a spell around Alaric, Jenna and Elena.

Damon watched as Elijah stumbled backwards from a vicious roundhouse kick. He staggered, "You can't kill me!"

Buffy sighed, "Heard that one before." The scythe easily sliced through his neck. She walked over and casually picked up the severed head, "Want it as a wall piece?" She asked the brothers.

Stefan looked horrified by the mere suggestion and quickly went over to Elena. Damon, however, had no such compunction and smiled. He held his hand out for the head, "It will have pride and place over my mantelpiece." He promised solemnly.

Buffy moved a stray piece of hair out of her face, quickly checking her surroundings and making sure they were free of threats. Once she was sure, she smiled and Damon was intrigued. He wanted to know more about this Slayer. He did not have a death wish - honest. Still, he could not stop himself, "Would you like to see?"

Buffy had a mega-watt grin, "Why not?"

Buffy was learning to be open to new options and it would not be the first time she had dated a bad-boy vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All rights belong to their owners and I merely borrow the characters for your amusement.

-Then they were two-

Stefan and Elena watched as Damon strolled away from them, arm in arm, with the blonde slayer. Elena almost giggled at the macabre picture that her cousin and Damon presented. After all, you might mistake them for a couple out after dark for a romantic stroll - if it wasn't for the severed head.

Stefan was trying desperately to order his thoughts, and failing. "Did it ever occur to you to mention you are related to the most infamous vampire slayer – EVER?"

Huh, Elena thought, so this is what it took to see Stefan lose some of that precious control. She shrugged, "She's living in London it's no big deal."

Stefan looked faint, if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't; she would have made him lie down. "She just walked off with Damon." He added, like it was a big deal.

Elena looked lost, "So what's the big deal? she'll like Damon - He's like the best of her two exes."

Stefan snorted, highly sarcastic, he added, "I don't think they were Vampires."

Elena started to grin, and it was the type of grin that said, 'I know more than you do'. She snickered and informed him, "Actually she dated the male members of the Scourge."

Stefan blinked and then gulped; this was not like any slayer he had ever heard about. Of course, he was aware of this Slayer. They were few members of the supernatural community, who did not know about Buffy Summers.

"Is she going to kill my brother?" He had to ask, despite it all, Damon was his brother.

Elena was honest enough to ponder the question, "Well as long as he drinks from the bottle and not the tap, then he should be okay."

Stefan's look said what he thought about that. Elena did kind of agree, however, Damon struck her, as a little smarter than that. "Okay, maybe you should trust Damon's instinct to stay alive."

Stefan was a little more relaxed at that. He really did love her, more than anyone else in his entire un-life. He kissed the top of her head, "I can take you back but I need to get back to the boarding house."

* * *

Damon watched as the gorgeous blonde took in her surroundings. They'd made a pit stop in the backyard - to bury Klaus.

"Drink?" He offered, remembering his manners.

Buffy just quirked an eyebrow, "As long as I'm not it."

Damon laughed in delight, she really was a class apart from the other slayers he'd ever seen. He also noted that she took the whiskey from his hand. He wasn't to know that since Sunnydale, alcohol no longer affected her

He smirked and poured out two more whiskies, "I'd be a lousy host if I drank from my guest."

"Nah, you would be just a vamp with poor impulse control." She finished astutely.

Damon grinned, as he was impressed, because here was a woman, who could keep up with his quips. "Well, I solemnly swear that while I'm up to no good, I no longer drink straight from the tap."

Having stayed so long in London, Buffy snickered at the Harry Potter reference. "That's good to hear, I'd hate to have to stake ya."

Damon motioned for her to sit with him. Buffy should have been more cautious, maybe, but she was an old slayer, who had a rather big secret. Molecular sunburn, my ass, she thought. Immortality was just a small side effect, of all the magic that her body had been through in a five year period.

Damon asked his first question, "I'd love to know how you managed to survive so long under the Council's thumb."

Buffy made an unlady like snort, "Do I look like I'm under anyone's thumb?"

Damon raised his glass in acknowledgment. She was right he thought; this woman was no one's puppet. "Okay that is true but Slayer's don't usually date Vampires."

Buffy smiled and it was so bright, Damon almost checked that his protection ring was on. "Oh honey, you wouldn't even be the first, and they had worse reputations than you."

Damon pouted before adding, "Oh now I'm feeling a little insignificant."

Buffy snickered, and couldn't help but tease, "You should know that I'm known for turning bad guys good."

Damon's eyes showed a little more intensity, "I suspect that it is worth it."

"Well I managed to turn the male members of the Scourge good." Buffy finished.

Damon almost choked on his drink. He'd heard through the demonic grapevine about that, but he had thought it was just stupid gossiping by demons, who had had one too many. "So if I asked you on a proper date would you say yes?"

Buffy smiles coyly, a little extra flutter in her lashes because after all, it felt good to be the centre of attention.

"Well I won't stake you," she promised.

Damon picked up on that immediately, "that wasn't a no."

Buffy curled her legs underneath her, "Nope it wasn't."

Damon raised his glass, "To the start of a beautiful friendship."

Buffy raised her own glass, before adding coyly, "Only friendship?"

Damon was delighted and let it show. "Well I certainly wouldn't be adverse to something more."

Stefan walked in at the end of the conversation, and to Damon's amusement - honest to God, blushed. He promptly turned around and headed straight back to Elena's.

Damon pretended to be mournful, "I tried to raise him right."

Buffy shrugged, "Younger siblings, the burden of all older siblings. I think it's a parents' revenge for all the crap we put them through."

"Here, here, so will you be in Mystic falls long?" Damon had to ask.

Buffy thought momentarily about the question. In truth, since Sunnydale, she'd been so busy and channelling all her energies into rebuilding the council. Not only that, but she also took the time, and made the effort, to rebuild the relationships with the other Scooby's but she had not taken time for herself. When she learnt about her immortality she wasn't so worried, after all, she had the time. However, she realised that she also needed to take the time to be herself and enjoy life. It didn't matter that she had more time, she deserved to be just a little bit selfish and looking into the eyes of Damon she thinks she just may have found the guy to help.

* * *

At Elena's house, Stefan entered her room a) to check on Elena and b) to shake the image of his brother fawning over the slayer.

Elena looked up quizzically; all she wanted to do was sleep. She'd gotten home to face off against her dear old dad, who objected to everything. She got bored of hearing him rant about Buffy always dating Vampires. It turns out, that one smart arse comment about glass houses was enough to shut him up. All Elena said was that it was a tad hypocritical given his close association with her mother - a vampire. He promptly flounced off, making Elena wonder who the teenager was, and who was the adult.

She could see that Stefan was freaking, so she got into bed and motioned for him to join her. "If you want to freak, tell me now, because I'm about to fall asleep."

Stefan whispered quietly, "I think the Slayer might become my sister-in-law."

Elena figured that if he was going to freak, then he could at least act as a comfortable pillow. She petted him sleepily, "Okay, well they do make a good looking couple."

Stefan sighed, and thought perhaps, it was time to learn to go with the flow.

If Damon wasn't smitten with the Slayer, he would have been pleased to see Damon taking an interest in a woman. Now, he was just scared. The irony was that Stefan wasn't sure who he was scared for, and wasn't that just a turn up for the books.


End file.
